Hair
by ShadowYashi
Summary: He was only supposed to deliver a message to Hana about Anna III. Somehow he wound up in Tamao's room and she began braiding his hair. Tamao x Hao. Post Hana's Epoch.


**Hair**

_Tamao x Hao_

Hao had realized that something had gone horribly wrong.

First problem was that Hana wasn't even home. Apparently he was out shopping with Meng.

Secondly, he hadn't even noticed something had gone wrong until after he had been ushered through the front door of the Funbari Onsen and up the stairs. Because sitting Indian style in Tamamura Tamao's bedroom and getting his hair braided was not what he had planned this fine Saturday afternoon.

"You have such gorgeous and thick hair Hao-sama, what products do you use for it?"

Hao just sighed slightly and rested his head back on her folded knee. Tamao was sitting on her bed, with one of her legs tucked slightly under her in a half cross legged position, while the other dangled limply over the edge of the bed, Hao was seated in the middle of her legs, but had titled his head to the side to allow it to rest against her propped knee while Tamao gently weaved her fingers through the silky brown tresses, lightly tugging at any strands of hair that would get tangled, before braiding them into place. "Okami." He began, despite them knowing each other for at least a few years now, at least long enough to be considered acquaintances at the least, Hao still preferred to use honorifics and titles. The only reason why he even calls Anna by her name is because he knows better and would rather not be on the receiving end of one of her infamous slaps and Yoh didn't care either way if Hao referred to his by his name or Ototou, though Tamao thinks that in return Yoh call's Hao Nii-chan just to spite his twin, since Hao seemed to have a dislike of being given family titles.

"Please Hao-sama, the least you could do is call me Tamao or even _Tamamura-san._" She emphasized her point by tugging at a few locks of his hair, the brunette just scowled lightly in response "_Okami_, I didn't come here to discuss hair care tips, I came to see Hana about Anna III." Tamao just tugged some more at his hair and tightened the braid she was working on "well, Hana's out shopping for groceries and he and Meng won't be back for at least another hour, so why don't you relax for a bit Hao-sama, I'm sure that being a Spirit King is very taxing." Hao jerked his head slightly to the left with her hand movements as one of her nimble fingers had snagged onto another stringy lock of silk brown hair "perhaps after I'm done, braiding your hair, I could run you a bath? A nice soak in the springs does a body good."

"I'd rather not Okami, I came here strictly on business."

"Mou, Hao-sama's no fun."

A halfhearted pout graced itself upon Tamao's lips at Hao's answer, but it soon disappeared as quick as it came, as pouting was considered very unlady like and extremely unOkami like, especially when in the presence of Spirit Kind Asakura Hao. Sighing to herself, Tamao finished up the last bit of braiding and released her hold on Hao's hair, smiling down at her handy work, it was three large sectioned braids that were soon connected into one large plait that trailed down his back "Okay Hao-sama, I'm done." Hao slowly lifted his head from her knee and glanced over his shoulder to slightly survey her handiwork, Tamao stood up and stretched with a slight groan, enjoying the feel of her muscles popping due to sitting in such a stiffening position for 10 minutes. Hao stood up as well and then silently made his way towards the exit, Tamao watched him go, deciding to speak up before he disappeared completely.

"I'll be sure to tell Hana you stopped by Hao-sama and maybe next time, you can do mine?" She grinned widely at the brown haired man, as he glanced back at her from outside the threshold of her room, his hand slowly drifting to the long braid that was casually tossed over his shoulder, his fingers nimbly played with the silky hair currently bound together in a loose plait "I'll think about it, Tamamura-san." And on that note, Hao disappeared, leaving Tamao with a bright smile on her face. Hana and Meng came back a couple hours later with the groceries and were soon punished by Tamao for tardiness. After finishing his one-hundred laps around the Onsen, Tamao told him of Hao's visit and while struggling to catch his breath, Hana promptly wondered who was going to kill him faster.

Tamao or Anna.

* * *

**If you have yet to read my other Tamao x Hao Oneshot, Can't Feed Just One. **  
**Then an Okami is a hostess at a HotSprings.  
Eh, I wrote this out of pure randomness and because I suddenly have the urge to do something Shaman King related. Hao and Tamao are so awesome and they just get even better when they're older. I wonder when Takei is gonna continue Hana's Epoch. . . Hope you like it.**


End file.
